1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the delivery of digital video and audio content to remote locations. More particularly, the invention concerns a system where a user, upon seeing a video segment being played at one of various on-site modules, places a telephone call to a designated number to begin listening to audio synchronized with the video underway at that particular on-site module.
2. Description of the Related Art
The availability of digital entertainment today is more widespread than ever. The market abounds with different offerings, such as cable television, HD television, DVD rentals, movie downloads, pay-per-view, and many more. Despite these offerings, and new products and services that arise all the time, the public has an insatiable desire for digital entertainment products that are new, portable, convenient, and just plain fun. By the same token, advertisers are continually seeking ways to open new markets and reach different customers, or to reach them in a different way.
Despite the demonstrated success of various products already in the marketplace, there is a steady desire for further development in this area.